


Of Medics and Soldiers

by Jack3dragon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Deadlock hella lusty for a certain medic, M/M, Ratchet not wanting to deal with sexy stupid decepticons, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack3dragon/pseuds/Jack3dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begining of War AU</p><p>Ratchet is brought to a certain Decepticon after his clinic is attacked, unfortunately for him this one is not too fond of the idea of letting him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Medics and Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Warning I have a very crappy autocorrect on my computer, also this story will be somewhat unedited and rough. After I finish the initial run though I will re-edit everything and fix mistakes. So everyone please help and point them out so I can make the reading experience more enjoyable and less headache inducing.

He could only stare in fascination and hunger as his current team dragged in the squirming medic. His back was faced to him as he struggled against his captors his peds leaving paint transfers on the ground. Deadlock stared hungrily at the mech who often plagued his dreams, sometimes innocent, most of time not. He hasnt changed much other than heavier armor, his white plating was dirty and scratched, covered in soot and energon. It almost looked like he was dragged out of a fire with the damage that littered his arms and legs.

Deadlock made a silent signal to leave the medic there and to leave them alone. The soldiers that brought the mech mearly saluted before dropping their prisoner and left quickly. Deadlock walked up silently until he was behind the cursing pile of red and white plating. For a nanoclick he felt nervous enough to overide the hunger he felt, what should he say? Did the medic even remember him? The first time they met was also the last. He didnt take the medics advice and mostly had ignored what he said. He never went back to visit to see if he was still there or even talked to him. Okay the wasnt entirely true he did go back though as Deadlock and not Drift to graffiti on the side of the clinic to claim it under his protection. And he did at times glimpse to check on the sefless mech who worked tirelessly over patients who werent considered even worth the energon running through their frames.

The worst part is he still doesnt even know the mechs name! He knew he could have easily asked Soundwave or Shockwave to provide it but deep down he was afraid he would one day find that name on someones hit list. Another was because he wanted to hear it from the mech himself, he wanted that name given to him. He looked down at the medic as he heard the cursing stop and the hunger came back full force. The mech was on all fours streching out his back as best as he could with his legs and arms in cuffs. His optics zeroed in as the tempting curve of white armor and protoform that showed off the medics aft and legs. 

Deadlock ruthlessly shut down his fans before they turned on not wanting the mech to hear his arousal. The medic always appeared in his dreams when he was lucid, gentle red hands roaming over body, blue optics dimmed from lust and want, his thighs stained bright pink and silver with paint transfered all over his msotly white form. It was another addiction only this one was much more unnatainable, He wasnt optimistic enough to believe that he had a chance with the selfless medic. But Primus did he haunt him! Until the medic he didnt even like interfacing but the idea of being physically close with him sent his fans in to overdrive. Even if it was only once he wanted to know how it was like to at least kiss the medic.

And like that the thought took hold of him, he could have those right now, the name and the kiss. He waited until the mech was sitting back on his knees to distracted of observing his bonds to notice the hands that where moving torwards him. The mech let out a muffled yell when two hands covered his optics and mouth, pressing him into a warm body. 

"I wouldnt struggle so much doctor you might end up hurting yourself" He purred into the mechs audio stump enjoying the now silent medics body pressed against him. The medic felt so nice against him, he was alot more curvy then he looked and his form fit so nicely on him. His felt his engine purr happily as he adjusted the medic, making sure to keep his optics covered, so that his side was against him instead of his back so he could look at him better. His faceplate, whatever wasnt covered by his hand, still looked just a bit older then he remembered. His bumper was mostly yellow glass that gave his chasis a pleasing contour. His waist was straight and merged into flared hips and into that lovely red aft.

"I'm going to ask you two questions Doctor and I expect them to be answered truthfully"Deadlocks smile widen as he felt the confusion in the other mechs EM field.

"The first question is what is your designation Medic?"The question was purred into his audio stump once more. 

After brief moment of hesitation the mech answered "Ratchet my designation is Ratchet"

"Ratchet"Deadlock loved how the name sounded especially when he said it , it rolled off his his glossa so well. "I always wondered what your name was and it suits you so well"The confusion was back only more potent this time. He saw Ratchet's mouth opening, probably to question him, and he took the chance. He pressed his dark lips against white ones and felt something sharp and electric shoot through him. This was far better than he imagined, the mechs body stiffened in his hold as he enjoyed those soft and pliable lips. 

Reluctantly he pulled back from the medic to ask his second question while moving his hand from those pretty teal optics to a white chin. The medics face slowly turned stunned when Deadlock asked his second question.

"Do you remember me Doctor?"


End file.
